Patient No 346
by Writing4MySoul
Summary: Steve seduces Nurse Stark with his cold and snark, as Bucky watches on while trying not to fall over laughing. [Based on a Tumblr post, ft. tiny!Steve and nurse!Tony]


James Buchanan Barnes, more commonly known as Bucky, shifted for the fifth billionth time in the uncomfortable-as-fuck hospital chair. His best friend, Steve Rogers, was asleep in the bed next to him. The little punk got the flu from one of the kids at his daycare, incapacitating him due to his already-horrible immune system. Bucky became alert when a nurse walked into the room. He was a little shorter than Bucky, leaner too. He had brown hair and eyes, with a sculpted goatee. He wore scrubs with characters from _The Super Hero Squad Show_. The nurse also had a shitton of pillows in his arms. "I come bearing the gift of pillows. Looks like your friend could use 'em," the nurse commented lightly.

Steve shifted in his sleep before blearily opening his eyes. "Fight me" were the first words out of his mouth.

The nurse just blinked at Steve before smirking. "They must have you on the good shit, kid."

"'m not a kid. Fight me," Steve tried to say, but was interrupted by a coughing fit. Bucky helped him to sit up while the nurse― Stark, his nametag read― set the pillows down behind Steve.

"Maybe later. You could easily beat me right now," Stark said in a completely serious voice. He moved some pillows around before motioning for Bucky to let Steve lay back down. "I'm going to check your vitals now, ok? Doctor Carter will be by in a little while to let you know how many days you need to stay here before you can be discharged."

"Fight me," Steve mumbled again before dozing off. Bucky smiled and brushed stray hair from his friend's face with his real hand.

"He usually this ballsy?" Stark asked, checking the different monitors attached to Steve,

Bucky nods. "Cockiest son of a bitch I've ever met."

Stark smirked. "Sooo... he dating anyone?" Bucky raised an eyebrow at the question. He was so used to being hit on that he was immediately suspicious if anyone showed that kind of interest in Steve. "What? He's cute and has a backbone. I find that attractive."

Bucky rolled his eyes. "He isn't, actually. And if you hurt him I swear to god that they'll never find your body."

Stark put a hand on his heart, faking offense before holding out a hand to him. "Tony Stark," he introduced with a smile.

"Bucky Barnes," he replied, shaking his hand after a moment's pause. The ex-soldier knew of the infamous Starks, but decided against mentioning it. It would be hilarious to see Steve's face.

Three days later, Steve was discharged from the hospital. He definitely took better to the medicine this time around, something Bucky was grateful for. After haulking the punk into their old Chevy, Bucky drove them through Brooklyn to this hole-in-the-wall pizza parlor. Putting the car in park, Bucky woke Steve up. Steve woke up confused before his eyes widened at the person standing in front of the restaurant. Tony Stark, genius/billionaire/philanthropist/nurse, was standing in front of the pizzeria in a light blue dress shirt and dark jeans, holding a single fake red rose. Steve looked back at Bucky, confusion and righteous anger brewing in his blue eyes. Bucky shrugged. "What? Go get some."

Steve blushed, flipping Bucky off before getting out of the car. Bucky waited a moment before rolling down the window. Steve walked up to Tony, stuffing his hands in his pockets. Tony held the rose out to Steve. "Fight me?" he asked, looking far more sheepish than the cocky asshole Bucky had gotten to know over the past few days.

Hearing Steve splutter made Bucky's day. "Have fun, you two!" he shouted, nearly cackling when Stark winked in an over exaggerated way.

"I promise to have him home by 10, sir!" Tony yelled back, cocky grin back in place.

Bucky saluted them before driving off, laughing at Steve's bright red face in the side view mirror, already planning his best man speech for their future wedding. _God, this is gonna be fun_ , Bucky thought with another chuckle.


End file.
